History of the Gryffindor Quidditch team
Rory Weasley tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team during her second year, when she was named to the reserve team with classmate Derrick Doerfler. She started as Seeker the next year. 2015-16 season *Keeper –Josh Coccimiglio 5 *Chaser –Marion Dawes 7 *Chaser – Stacia Ainsworth 7 *Chaser –Rachel Lawson 7 *Beater –Emory Weasley 6 *Beater –Addy Spinnet 6 *Seeker –Paul George 7 (captain) The strongest team Hogwarts had seen in a decade, Gryffindor went 3-0 for the second year in a row. George, Weasley and Coccimiglio all went on to play for Puddlemere United, and Ainsworth played for two seasons with the Holyhead Harpies. George recruited Rory Weasley and James Appleby to the reserve team to begin rebuilding for the next season. 2016-17 season *Keeper –Josh Coccimiglio 6 *Chaser – ??? *Chaser – Derrick Doerfler 3 *Chaser – ??? *Beater – Emory Weasley 7 *Beater – Addy Spinnet 7 (captain) *Seeker – Rory Weasley 3 A rebuilding year, Gryffindor went 2-1, losing to Hufflepuff, which had its best season in 30 years and went on to win the Quidditch Cup. Appleby remained on the reserve team after failing to make good enough grades to play. Weasley and Spinnet recruited Greyson Rogge, a second year, and Drew Forrester, a fifth year, to take their place. 2017-18 season *Keeper –Josh Coccimiglio 7 (captain) *Chaser – Derrick Doerfler 4 *Chaser – Fortuna Bell 3 *Chaser – James Appleby 5 *Beater – Greyson Rogge 3 *Beater – Drew Forrester 6 *Seeker – Rory Weasley 4 Appleby finally pulls his grades up enough to come off the reserve list. The team wins their first match against Ravenclaw, only to lose Coccimiglio to a shoulder injury. Doerfler takes over as Keeper, and Aidan Weasley moves up from the reserve team to play Chaser. Gryffindor loses its next two matches to Slytherin and Hufflepuff. 2018-19 season *Keeper – Derrick Doerfler 5 *Chaser – James Appleby 6 (captain) *Chaser –Fortuna Bell 4 *Chaser – Jennifer Quinn 3 *Beater – Greyson Rogge 4 *Beater –Aidan Weasley 4 *Seeker – Rory Weasley 5 Deciding to focus on his schoolwork, Forrester doesn't return, leaving Aidan Weasley to move into the Keeper position and a third year to take the open Chaser spot. Gryffindor loses to Slytherin for the second year in a row, but battles back with victories over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to take the Quidditch Cup. Bell leads the league for goals scored for the season. 2019-2020 season *Keeper – Derrick Doerfler 6 (co-captain) *Chaser – Fortuna Bell 5 *Chaser –Jennifer Quinn 4 *Chaser – Ben Potter 7 *Beater – Aidan Weasley 5 *Beater – Ethan Weasley 4 *Seeker – Rory Weasley 6 (co-captain) Weasley and Derrick are surprised to be made captain until they learn Appleby's grades have dropped so low again his eligibility is in question, but he receives permission to play at the last minute. Just when they think they'll have back the team that won the cup the year before, Appleby and Rogge are suspended for fighting, forcing Weasley to give her kid brother a chance – and convince Potter to play another season.